cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaall Ordo
"Sometimes, being a good leader means letting your advisors make the decisions. Not deciding everything yourself." - Shaall Ordo to Lana Beniko Shaall Ordo was a Rattataki bounty hunter and Mandalorian during the Old Republic Era. In 3640 BBY, after killing Mandalore the Vindicated, Shaall would become Mandalore the Wealthy. More coming soon... Meeting with Janarus After the Battle of Corellia, Darth Tormen had one last contract for Shaall: board Chancellor Janarus' flagship, The Founder, and kill him or freeze him in carbonite. Shaall traveled to The Founder in his starship, pretending to be a Republic ship that was being chased by Imperial fighters. When he landed, he destroyed numerous starfighters and killed many soldiers in the hangar, then proceeded to where the Chancellor was. Janarus, however, knew why Shaall had come and told him that he had released the crimes committed by Shaall that had actually been true, and the details on Jun Seros' abuse of power. Janarus then offered Shaall immunity for the real crimes in exchange for killing Tormen, who had butchered many innocents throughout his time as a Sith Lord. Shaall, remembering that he wanted to join the Republic, and realizing Tormen could join the Dark Council and become a deadly threat, decided to accept Janarus' offer. Shaall returned to Tormen's flagship and, after a brief duel, killed the Sith Lord. Janarus gave Shaall immunity and extra credits, and then resigned from office. Shaall and his crew then headed for Coruscant. More coming soon... The Order of Revan Ziost Incident Following the Invasion of Ziost in 3637 BBY, Shaall left the Republic and rejoined the Empire. The Eternal Empire During the rise of the Eternal Empire in 3637 BBY, Shaall ventured to Darth Marr's flagship to participate in an expedition into Wild Space to find Vitiate. Ultimately, the Eternal Fleet attacked the expedition fleet, and Darth Marr's flagship was destroyed when Darth Nox rammed it into the fleet. Shall was captured, along with several other heroes, and frozen in carbonite on Zakuul while Marr and Nox were brought before Valkorion. Five years later in 3632 BBY, Shall and the other heroes were unfrozen by Lana Beniko. They eventually became the commanders of the Alliance on Odessen. Old Business After the formation of the Alliance, Shaall managed to get back to Krenton IV and found out that Mandalore the Vindicated had actually survived the assassination attempt on him, and returned following Shaall's capture. Krenton IV had been completely abandoned by the Mandalorians, though he was able to piece together logs from datapads to find out that the Mandalorians had gone to fight the Eternal Empire. Shaall then traveled to Nar Shaddaa and helped destroy the Star Fortress there. While on the planet, Shaall found some old associates from his criminal empire but no signs of his crew. His associates told him that Mako said she was quitting the business and that Gault and Skadge went to find a new gig, but they had no clue of where Blizz may have gone. Shaall then ordered the remnants of his criminal empire to pack up, and moved them to the Alliance base on Odessen. Recruiting Firebrand A few weeks later, Shaall returned to Zakuul with Theron Shan to search for the anarchist known as Firebrand. Upon meeting with Firebrand, she revealed herself to be Kaliyo Djannis. Shaall traveled around Zakuul's underworld with Kaliyo and planted bombs on the power junctions. After detonating the explosives, the two assaulted the Overwatch center and defeated the director. Kaliyo offered Shaall the opportunity to detonate the consoles which controlled the Zakuulans' droids, which he gladly accepted. After the droids were offline, Kaliyo detonated bombs around the city, heavily damaging the Spire. Upon returning to Odessen, Shaall was confronted by an angry Koth, who threatened to leave the Alliance. An hour later, Shaall entered the war room to discuss recent developments with Lana, Theron, and Senya, but they were interrupted by Tora, who told them Koth tried to steal the Gravestone but escaped in a shuttle instead. Theron opened a holochannel to the shuttle, and Koth expressed his displeasure with Shaall. In response, Shaall called Koth a traitor and threatened to kill him. Koth's shuttle then jumped to hyperspace, and communication with it was lost. Senya attempted to resume the meeting, but Shaall walked out in anger as the other Alliance commanders arrived. A day after Koth left the Alliance, Shaall traveled to Hoth and found Blizz, now running his own Jawa crew. After helping Blizz and his crew recover an item for a "Jedi-man", Blizz and the Jawas joined the Alliance, and Shaall was once again Blizz's "Big Boss". Havoc Squad Following Havoc Squad's recruitment into the Alliance, the Alliance commanders debated over whether Havoc Squad should train the exiles on Zakuul or be deployed to the front lines. Ultimately, Shaall trusted the military expertise of Commander Elvok and Colonel Zaxoran, and sided with them, alongside Darth Nox, Darth Tempest, and Captain Mathara, to deploy Havoc Squad to the front lines and only send the rebels a few weapons, much to the disapproval of Major Aric Jorgan. The GEMINI Frequency A few weeks after Havoc Squad joined the Alliance, SCORPIO pieced together data from Jorgan and Kaliyo and found a hyperwave relay transmitter beneath the Spire that sent signals to the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance commanders were torn over what course of action to take, with Commander Elvok, Colonel Zaxoran, Master Balruth, and Master Valdun believing they should send Jorgan and Havoc Squad to destroy the relay station, while Shaall sided with Darth Nox, Darth Tempest, and Captain Mathara to send Kaliyo to capture the relay station. Ultimately, Senya, Theron, and Lana were forced to cast their votes. Lana cast her vote for Kaliyo, while Theron and Senya decided on Havoc Squad. Once the mission started, the Alliance commanders watched Havoc Squad progress through the relay station except for Darth Nox, who disappeared after going to communicate with Valkorion. Darth Nox later returned and told a story of constructing a new lightsaber with Darth Marr's spirit and Satele Shan. Moments later, the Alliance lost communication with Havoc Squad, and Kaliyo said she was going in. The commanders ordered Kaliyo to stay put, but she defied them and went to the relay station anyway. The Gilded Star Hours later, the Alliance still had no communication with Jorgan or Kaliyo. However, Hylo Visz soon informed Shaall that Gault had arrived on Odessen. Gault told Shaall of his plan to steal the Eternal Empire's wealth from the Gilded Star on Vandin. After helping Gault obtain Dretcher and a missile, Shaall went alongside him and his partner Vette to the Gilded Star. Together, they stole all the wealth and returned to Odessen. Once back at the Alliance base, there was a debate over what should be done with the excess money - give it to victims of Arcann's attacks, keep it as extra Alliance funds, or give it to Gault to triple. Shaall quickly chose to triple his cut and gave it to Gault. Just seconds later, Jorgan and Kaliyo landed in the hangar, and Shaall quickly went there with the rest of the Alliance commanders. Jorgan's squadmates had died in the operation, and the Alliance commanders agreed that Kaliyo needed to be punished for disobeying orders. Commander Elvok, Colonel Zaxoran, Darth Tempest, and Darth Nox believed that Kaliyo should be exiled, while Shaall, Master Balruth, Master Valdun, and Captain Mathara believed she should be forgiven. Lana and Theron were forced to voice their opinions to break the tie. Lana said that Kaliyo should be exiled, and Theron did as well after some convincing by Elvok. Thus, the verdict was delivered, and Kaliyo flew a shuttle off Odessen. GEMINI Prime Not too long after the heist on the Gilded Star, SCORPIO revealed she had discovered more about the Eternal Fleet. The GEMINI droids that ran the fleet were made from a template, GEMINI Prime, which was based off of SCORPIO. The Prime unit was located on Darvannis inside a skytrooper factory. Traveling to the planet, Shaall was surprised to re-unite with the Mandalorians, now led by Shae Vizla as Mandalore the Avenger. He was informed that Mandalore the Vindicated and Jargus Fett were killed in the fighting against the Eternal Empire. Shaall was even more surprised when he re-united with Torian Cadera at the Mandalorian camp. The two were sent by Mandalore to capture cannons around the factory's perimeter, and after doing so were ordered to fire on the factory. However, the Mandalorians were still inside, and Shaall ordered Torian to instead clear an escape route for them. Returning to the Mandalorian camp, Khomo Fett informed them that critical damage had been dealt to the factory, but Shae said it could have been more had the artillery cannons hit the target they were supposed to. Shaall hit back by criticizing Shae's plan, and the arguement soon ended. Shaall and Torian caught up, and celebrated a night of feasting with the Mandalorians. The next morning, Shaall and Torian were sent to an outpost to distract the skydroids while the Mandalorians attacked the factory once again. While at the outpost, Shaall was sent schematics of the factory by Lana. After returning to the Mandalorian camp, Shae and Shaall agreed that being a leader was hard. Shae then went over the attack plan with Shaall, who gave the factory's schematics to her. While the Mandalorians went in the factory on one side, Torian and Shaall went in another and fought their way to GEMINI Prime. Eventually, Shaall forcibly took GEMINI Prime and knocked her unconscious. Returning to the Mandalorian camp, Shae and Shaall discussed the future of the Mandalorians after the Eternal Empire was defeated. Shaall told Shae to convince the Mandalorians that endless war is not necessary, and Torian agreed. Shaall and Torian then went to the Alliance base on Odessen with GEMINI Prime, with Shaall promising to avenge his friend Jargus and destroy the Eternal Empire. After SCORPIO analyzed GEMINI Prime, she was able to track all GEMINI droids in the fleet, and discovered that a ship in the Eternal Fleet was recharging alone. The Alliance commanders then boarded the Gravestone, preparing to attack the lone ship and hijack the Eternal Fleet. Betrayed Shaall and the other Alliance commanders boarded the Gravestone alongside Lana, Theron, Senya, SCORPIO, and GEMINI Prime, with Tora as the captain of the ship. The Gravestone traveled through hyperspace until it reached the sector where the Eternal Fleet warship was located. Everyone on the ship except for Tora and GEMINI Prime then boarded a shuttle and traveled to the hangar of the warship. The Alliance began walking down a corridor in the ship, and suddenly the GEMINI Captain brought a blast door down. Commander Elvok and SCORPIO were stuck on one side, while the rest of the Alliance was on the other side. The Alliance fought their way through the ship. Suddenly, there was a power surge that rippled through the ship, and a reset command was sent to the Gravestone. Elvok revealed over comms that SCORPIO had been destroyed by the power sure. Eventually, the Alliance made their way to the brig, where they found that Republic Senator Tai Cordan and his bodyguards, Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken and her soldiers, and Zakuulan entertainer Malita Tal and her entourage were being held. While Senya and Elvok fought to the bridge, the rest of the Alliance headed for the escape pods. The freed prisoners attempted to launch the escape pods, but were unable to as the power surge had disabled manual launch. Theron had to launch the escape pods one at a time through a command console, while the ship was slowly falling apart as the GEMINI Captain had activated the self-destruct sequence. The majority of the Alliance commanders agreed to launching Admiral Ranken and the Imperials first. After that, all of the commanders agreed to launching Senator Cordan and the Republic soldiers, except for Shaall and Mathara, who wanted to launch Malita Tal's escape pod. Senator Cordan's escape pod was launched, but suddenly a series of explosions rippled through the escape pod bay, killing Malita Tal and her entourage. The Alliance then re-grouped at the hangar and boarded their shuttle, narrowly escaping the destruction of the warship. The shuttle landed on the Gravestone, and Tora jumped to hyperspace as Arcann's flagship and an Eternal Fleet armada arrived. While in hyperspace, Tora revealed that during the power surge and reset command sent to the Gravestone, GEMINI Prime had shut offline and woudn't come back online. Suddenly, the holocomm turned on and showed SCORPIO standing before the Eternal Throne. Shaall was quick to call SCORPIO a traitor, to which SCORPIO replied that she and the Alliance commanders had a deal to help each other get what they wanted, and she got what she wanted first. SCORPIO then proclaimed that she had command of the Eternal Fleet and Zakuul was her's to control. Battle of Odessen Coming soon. Siege of Voss Coming soon. Personality Shaall had a very low tolerance for people who double-crossed or deceived him, often killing them. Anyone who annoyed him or targets that led him on a long and irritating hunt were also usually killed. However, he was not heartless. He loved Mako, and would spare those who did nothing wrong. During the Eternal Empire's rule of the galaxy, Shaall viewed the citizens of Zakuul as snobbish and arrogant, and believed them to be just as guilty for the downfall of the Empire and Republic as Arcann. Shaall believed Zakuul deserved to be destroyed, leading him to let the sun generator explode during his escape from the city with Lana, as well as inflicting heavy damage against the Spire alongside Kaliyo Djannis. However, he still believed killing those he deemed innocent was wrong, leading him to take in the Zakuulan exiles in the swamps aboard the Gravestone. Shaall also made sure he was careful in making important decisions and didn't let his ambitions get the better of him. For example, he was tempted to challenge Shae Vizla and regain the title of Mandalore, but he decided not to as he knew he already had enough on his hands being a commander of the Alliance. Although a great war leader of the Mandalorians, Shaall did not know many military tactics. This often caused him to trust the expertise of other military personnel, such as Commander Elvok, Colonel Zaxoran, and Major Jorgan in the Alliance. Equipment As a bounty hunter, Shaall had several pieces of equipment to use in his job. RD-14B Stealth Chestguard Shaall's chestguard was probably his most important piece of equipment. It had a jetpack on the back and an ammo belt strapped across the front so Shaall could quickly reload his blaster. On the left arm was an open rectangular slot to put a kolto pack in. It was connected to tubes that went up Shaall's sleve and into his chest. When the system detected that Shaall was injured, kolto would pump out of the pack and into the tubes to heal him. Quadranium Onslaught Gauntlets On the top of each of his gloves' wrists, Shaall had a flamethrower and a mini rocket launcher. Behind them on each glove was a button. When pressed, whatever was on the top of his glove at the time (whether his flamethrower or mini rocket launcher) would move off to the side of his glove, while whatever had been on the side would slide to the top. On the bottom of each glove was a pocket with a shiv. When a button on the bottom of the glove was pressed, the shiv would fold out from the pocket and be ready for use. When the button was pressed again, the shiv would fold back into the pocket. TH-16A Tech Helmet Shaall's beskar'gam helmet was very important to him. It represented him as a Mandalorian. Inside the helmet near his left ear was a high-quality communicator. Blizz made several upgrades to the helmet shortly after Shaall found it. One of these upgrades was that an arm could fold out from the left interior side of the helmet and bring the communicator in front of Shaall's face so he could view a hologram if he wanted to. Blizz had also put a flashlight and scanner on the outside of the helmet. Behind the Scenes This character's story is based on the bounty hunter storyline from Star Wars: The Old Republic. Shaall is the author's bounty hunter (and main character) in the game. He is played neutral with a wide mix of light and dark side choices. Customization Options These are the options used when the character was created. *Species: Rattataki *Gender: Male *Body Type: 2 *Head: 8 *Scars: 1 *Complexion: 8 *Eye Color: 1 *Jewelry: 6 *Tattoos: 4 Outfits Mandalorian This outfit was worn from the beginning of Bounty Hunter Chapter 3 to present. *Head: TH-16A Tech Helmet *Chest: RD-14B Stealth Chestguard *Wrists: Any *Hands: Quadranium Onslaught Gauntlets *Waist: Campaign Eliminator's Belt *Legs: Ciridium Onslaught Greaves (unified to chest color) *Feet: TT-16A Powered Assault Boots *Blaster pistol: Attuned Boltblaster's Blaster Pistol (with Unity and Resilience properties, orange color crystal) Story Choices Knights of the Fallen Empire These are the choices the character made during Knights of the Fallen Empire. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: The Hunt *Rescue the troopers - +100 light side *Tell Mako to flee *Ram Marr's flagship into the Eternal Fleet - +150 dark side *Kill Valkorion Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 2: A Dream of Empire *Don't ask Valkorion for help Chapter 3: Outlander *Let the sun generator explode - +150 dark side *Let Lana kill Tanek - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 4: The Gravestone *Tell Lana the truth about Valkorion *Take in the exiles - +50 light side Total alignment change: +50 light side Chapter 5: From the Grave *Use Valkorion's power - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Chapter 6: Asylum *Make peace with Tanno Vik - +100 light side *Refuse Valkorion's power - +100 light side Total alignment change: +200 light side Chapter 7: Lady of Sorrows *Threaten Reg - +50 dark side *Go with Senya *Kill Balisk and Novo - +50 dark side Tota alignment change: +100 dark side Chapter 8: Taking Flight *Kill Heskal - +50 dark side *Refuse Valkorion's power - +150 light side *Threaten Tora Total alignment change: +100 light side Chapter 9: The Alliance *Give inspiring speech (both times) *Romance Lana Chapter 10: Anarchy in Paradise *Threaten Tayvor Slen - +50 dark side *Detonate explosives on the Spire - +200 dark side *Threaten Koth after he leaves - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +350 dark side Chapter 11: Disavowed *Say Koth is dead to him - +50 dark side *Help the exiles - +50 light side *Tell Jorgan to take in the exiles - +50 light side *Let Havoc Squad train the rebels - +50 light side Total alignment change: +100 light side Chapter 12: Visions in the Dark *Send Kaliyo to capture the GEMINI frequency *Build blaster with both Darth Marr and Satele Shan's help *Focus on resilience while building blaster *Stand ground against cave jurgoran *Authorize Jorgan to go to the hyperwave relay station Chapter 13: Profit and Plunder *Give Gault the money so he can triple it - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Chapter 14: Mandalore's Revenge *Don't fire the perimeter guns on the Mandalorians - +100 light side *Give the Mandalorians the factory schematics - +100 light side *Remove GEMINI Prime forcibly *Tell Shae to convince the Mandalorians to not war - +50 light side Total alignment change: +250 light side Chapter 15: The GEMINI Deception *Accept the GEMINI Captain's challenge - +50 dark side *Tell Theron to bring GEMINI Prime on the ship *Launch Admiral Ranken's and Malita Tal's escape pods Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 16: The Battle of Odessen *Have Vette stay behind with Jorgan and Kaliyo *Kiss Lana *Have Torian disable the guns and Gault disable the shields *Use Zakuulan turrets *Kiss Lana *Attempt to kill Arcann *Tell Senya to bring Arcann to the Gravestone *Attempt to shoot down Senya and Arcann Bonus: Shroud of Memory *Let Jallo live *Kill Exarch Malforia *Kill The Shroud *Let ZO-OM live Overall alignment change: +300 dark side Knights of the Eternal Throne These are choices the charcater made during Knights of the Eternal Throne. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: Wrath and Ruin *Stop Senya from healing Arcann - +150 dark side *Tell Senya to die with honor Total alignment change: +150 dark side Chapter 2: Run For the Shadows *Kill Minister Lorman - +100 dark side *Punch Saresh - +50 dark side *Kill Saresh - +150 dark side *Ally with the Sith Empire Total alignment change: +300 dark side Chapter 3: Dark Reunions *Kill Koth - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Chapter 4: Where Dreams Die Chapter 5: Ascension *Let SCORPIO merge with Iokath - +150 light side Total alignment change: +150 light side Chapter 6: The Dragon's Maw *Order the Zakuulan rebels to round up survivors - +100 light side *Tell Zakuul to witness Arcann's disgrace - +100 dark side Chapter 7: Into the Void *Blame Jarak for being stuck in the vault *Keep Dramath's spirit imprisoned in the holocron - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 8: End Times *Save Torian *Attack Vaylin - +50 dark side *Tell Vaylin he doesn't want the throne - +50 light side *Tell the Alliance to help their allies - +50 light side Total alignment change: +50 light side Chapter 9: The Eternal Throne *Kiss Lana *Destroy the Immortal Emperor *Heal the galaxy as peacekeeper - +200 light side Total alignment change: +200 light side War for Iokath *Give Zakuul more supplies - +100 light side *Kiss Lana *Ally with the Republic *Kill Acina *Tell Lana to monitor everyone - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Crisis on Umbara *Tell Theron to stop *Place a bounty on Theron's head A Traitor Among the Chiss *Kill Syndic Zenta - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side The Nathema Conspiracy *Tell Hylo to hold her ground *Kill Vinn Atrius - +100 dark side *Save Theron - +150 light side *Tell Lana to contact the Republic *Marry Lana *Allow Theron to rejoin the Alliance Total alignment change: +50 light side Alliance Alert: The Tatooine Rundown *Continue romance with Mako *Break up with Lana Jedi Under Siege *Support the Republic *Take Gnost-Dural prisoner - +100 light side The Dantooine Incursion *Give speech thanking the Alliance *Tell Theron the truth *Give speech praising the Empire's tradition Overall alignment change: +200 dark side Onslaught Onderon *Spare the assassins - +100 light side *Kill the king's cousins - +100 dark side *Light the beacons *Fight Krashilok *Disable the anti-air cannons *Kill both King Petryph and Senator Nebet - +100 dark side *Tell Malgus to kill Savik - +50 dark side *Let Jakarro join the Alliance Total alignment change: +150 dark side Mek-Sha *Make a deal with Veek *Don't blackmail Veek - +50 light side *Leave evidence of the Empire accessing Jott's logs *Destroy the failsafe *Tell Lana to kill Shaar - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Corellia *Convince Krovos not to target civilians - +100 light side *Join Anri's competition *Take Tharan Cedrax prisoner - +100 light side *Leave the Meridian Complex's shields up *Agree to join the party Total alignemtn change: +200 light side Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Republic Category:Old republic Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clan Ordo Category:Married Characters Category:Sith Empire Category:Alliance